The heart emits electrical signals as a by-product of the propagation of the action potentials that trigger depolarization of heart fibers. An electrocardiogram (ECG) measures and records such electrical potentials to visually depict the electrical activity of the heart over time. Conventionally, a standardized set format 12-lead configuration is used by an ECG machine to record cardiac electrical signals from well-established traditional chest locations. Electrodes at the end of each lead are placed on the skin over the anterior thoracic region of the patient's body to the lower right and to the lower left of the sternum, on the left anterior chest, and on the limbs. Sensed cardiac electrical activity is represented by PQRSTU waveforms that can be interpreted post-ECG recordation to derive heart rate and physiology. The P-wave represents atrial electrical activity. The QRSTU components represent ventricular electrical activity.
An ECG is a tool used by physicians to diagnose heart problems and other potential health concerns. An ECG is a snapshot of heart function, typically recorded over 12 seconds, that can help diagnose rate and regularity of heartbeats, effect of drugs or cardiac devices, including pacemakers and implantable cardioverter-defibrillators (ICDs), and whether a patient has heart disease. ECGs are used in-clinic during appointments, and, as a result, are limited to recording only those heart-related aspects present at the time of recording. Sporadic conditions that may not show up during a spot ECG recording require other means to diagnose them. These disorders include fainting or syncope; rhythm disorders, such as tachyarrhythmias and bradyarrhythmias; apneic episodes; and other cardiac and related disorders. Thus, an ECG only provides a partial picture and can be insufficient for complete patient diagnosis of many cardiac disorders.
Diagnostic efficacy can be improved, when appropriate, through the use of long-term extended ECG monitoring. Recording sufficient ECG and related physiology over an extended period is challenging, and often essential to enabling a physician to identify events of potential concern. A 30-day observation period is considered the “gold standard” of ECG monitoring, yet achieving a 30-day observation period has proven unworkable because such ECG monitoring systems are arduous to employ, cumbersome to the patient, and excessively costly. Ambulatory monitoring in-clinic is implausible and impracticable. Nevertheless, if a patient's ECG could be recorded in an ambulatory setting, thereby allowing the patient to engage in activities of daily living, the chances of acquiring meaningful information and capturing an abnormal event while the patient is engaged in normal activities becomes more likely to be achieved.
For instance, the long-term wear of ECG electrodes is complicated by skin irritation and the inability ECG electrodes to maintain continual skin contact after a day or two. Moreover, time, dirt, moisture, and other environmental contaminants, as well as per ration, skin oil, and dead skin cells from the patient's body, can get between an ECG electrode, the non-conductive adhesive used to adhere the ECG electrode, and the skin's surface. All of these factors adversely affect electrode adhesion and the quality of cardiac signal recordings. Furthermore, the physical movements of the patient and their clothing impart various compressional, tensile, and torsional forces on the contact point of an ECG electrode, especially over long recording times, and an inflexibly fastened ECG electrode will be prone to becoming dislodged. Notwithstanding the cause of electrode dislodgment, depending upon the type of ECG monitor employed, precise re-placement of a dislodged ECG electrode maybe essential to ensuring signal capture at the same fidelity. Moreover, dislodgment may occur unbeknownst to the patient, making the ECG recordings worthless. Further, some patients may have skin that is susceptible to itching or irritation, and the wearing of ECG electrodes can aggravate such skin conditions. Thus, a patient may want or need to periodically remove or replace ECG electrodes during a long-term ECG monitoring period, whether to replace a dislodged electrode, reestablish better adhesion, alleviate itching or irritation, allow for cleansing of the skin, allow for showering and exercise, or for other purpose. Such replacement or slight alteration in electrode location actually facilitates the goal of recording the ECG signal for long periods of time.
Conventionally, Holter monitors are widely used for long-term extended ECG monitoring. Typically, they are used for only 24-48 hours. A typical Holter monitor is a wearable and portable version of an ECG that include cables for each electrode placed on the skin and a separate battery-powered ECG recorder. The cable and electrode combination (or leads) are placed in the anterior thoracic region in a manner similar to what is done with an in-clinic standard ECG machine. The duration of a Holter monitoring recording depends on the sensing and storage capabilities of the monitor, as well as battery life. A “looping” Holter monitor (or event) can operate for a longer period of time by overwriting older ECG tracings, thence “recycling” storage in favor of extended operation, yet at the risk of losing event data. Although capable of extended ECG monitoring, Holter monitors are cumbersome, expensive and typically only available by medical prescription, which limits their usability. Further, the skill required to properly place the electrodes on the patient's chest hinders or precludes a patient from replacing or removing the precordial leads and usually involves moving the patient from the physician office to a specialized center within the hospital or clinic. The relationship of cardiac events to activity is crucial to proper diagnosis and patient management and the correlation of cardiac events to activity is a valuable patient care tool.
The ZIO XT Patch and ZIO Event Card devices, manufactured by iRhythm Tech., Inc., San Francisco, Calif., are wearable stick-on monitoring devices that are typically worn on the upper left pectoral region to respectively provide continuous and looping ECG recording. The location is used to simulate surgically implanted monitors. Both of these devices are prescription-only and for single patient use. The ZIO XT Patch device is limited to a 14-day monitoring period, while the electrodes only of the ZIO Event Card device can be worn for up to 30 days. The ZIO XT Patch device combines both electronic recordation components, including battery, and physical electrodes into a unitary assembly that adheres to the patient's skin. The ZIO XT Patch device uses adhesive sufficiently strong to support the weight of both the monitor and the electrodes over an extended period of time and to resist disadherance from the patient's body, albeit at the cost of disallowing removal or relocation during the monitoring period. Moreover, throughout monitoring, the battery is continually depleted and battery capacity can potentially limit overall monitoring duration. The ZIO Event Card device is a form of downsized Holter monitor with a recorder component that must be removed temporarily during baths or other activities that could damage the non-waterproof electronics. Both devices represent compromises between length of wear and quality of ECG monitoring, especially with respect to ease of long term use, female-friendly fit, and quality of atrial (P-wave) signals.
The diagnosis, prognosis, and treatment of medical conditions can be further improved by concomitant recording of ECG and human activity. For instance, the correlation of motor activity and cardiovascular stress is important for optimizing and monitoring exercise and rehabilitation progress. Certain movement, such as a fall, may precipitate an episode of heart disease; conversely, heart conditions may restrict a person's movement or alter movement patterns.
An actigraphy sensor, such as an accelerometer, has conventionally been used as a non-invasive method to monitor sleep, activity and movement. Sleep actigraphs are generally watch-shaped and worn on the wrist of the non-dominant arm, and can be worn for weeks. Activity actigraphs are worn and used similar to a pedometer: around waist, near the hip. They are useful for determining the amount of activity and possibly calories. They can be worn for a number of days. Movement actigraphs are generally larger and worn on the shoulder of the dominant arm. They contain 3-D actigraph as opposed to a single dimension one used in sleep actigraph and activity actigraph, and tend to have a high sample rate and a large memory, as a result they are often used for only a few hours.
The correlation of ECG and movement is beneficial to patient care, and the benefit increases with long-term monitoring. Wearing two separate devices, one for ECG monitoring and another for actigraphy, however, creates its own problems. For example, recordings from two separate devices are generally not synchronized. Also, a patient may misplace the actigraphy sensor, resulting in misinterpretation of movements. For instance, the SOMNOwatch actigraphy monitor, manufactured by SOMNOmedics, Randersacker, Germany, is a wearable watch-shaped monitoring device that records sleep actigraphy and recognizes sleep/wake rhythm, in addition to reading an ECG and recording heart rate. However, the SOMNOwatch actigraphy monitor can only store the raw data of a single channel ECG for up to 18 hours, requires a software system to synchronize heart rate with motor activity, and does not record specific movement.
Therefore, a need remains for an extended wear continuously recording ECG monitor coupled with an actigraphy sensor practicably capable of being worn for a long period of time and correlating cardiovascular events with movements, in both men and women, and capable of recording atrial signals reliably.
A further need remains for a device capable of recording signals ideal for arrhythmia discrimination, especially a device designed for atrial activity recording in combination with actigraphy sensing.